


Who's On First

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's YJ versus TT for softball!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's On First

There had been the usual scuffle over who was going to play where, on both teams, but the Young Justice team was confident in their choice of pitcher and catcher at least. Between Imp's fast balls and Kon's uncanny catching, the Titans didn't stand a chance on the field. Even Robin was on the field at the short stop position, baited into playing by Nightwing. Cassie, Cissie, Anita, Ray, Reddy, and Slobo rounded out the team. They faced Nightwing, Arsenal, Troia, Cyborg, Damage, Argent, Jesse Quick, Omen, and Tempest, but they weren't scared.

They were going to show the old guys just how it was done in the first annual cross team softball showdown!


End file.
